fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Cyber Angels
Pretty Cure Cyber Angels is the 22nd fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the sixth series of the third generation. This series has a cyberpunk theme. Story In the year 2065, A huge earthquake rocks the heart-shaped mega city of Heartropolis, which split the city in half, killed millions, and left many homeless. Even worse, evil businessmen of a company called Stardust overthrew the government. The Stardust government was giving all citizens emergency relief, but gave them a pill that once swallowed, brainwashes them to be loyal to Stardust, and anyone who was against them were to be captured, enslaved or killed, and be cold-hearted towards the poor, disabled and otherwise disadvantaged. A retired idol named Yukina was about to receive the pill until she fought back, but it was futile as security guards arrested her, and took her to Cyberia Prison, a high security prison which ever since Stardust gained control, no one broke out of. A girl named Damaris Aiku, who was a popular teen idol and actress saw Yukina, who is her mother, get arrested and it boiled Damaris's blood and she asked why. When a fairy named Techy told her that Stardust was behind this, Damaris wanted revenge. Techy gave Damaris the Cyber Amulet and she transformed into the super cute warrior Cure Blaze. Techy also gave her the Heart Blazer, a futuristic gun that cures the effects of the pill, and gave her the task of finding the other Cures that will defeat Stardust. Also joining Damaris in her journey are her two best friends, Jenny and Hikari Characters Pretty Cure [[Damaris Aiku|'Damaris Aiku']] / Cure Blaze Intro: "The fire that purifies all evil hearts, Cure Blaze" Attack: Passionate Blaze Shoot Item: Heart Blazer Damaris is a kind-hearted 16 year old girl who is a teen idol by the name of M3 (Marissa M. Melodi). She may come across as shy but she's really kind and when she's with her friends and her fans, she becomes more cheerful. Her mother, Yukina was arrested by the Stardust owned Heartropolis Police and Damaris was angry and she demanded why, and the police replied "She is a threat to society for resisting the pill". Ever since that, she wanted to save her, and became a Pretty Cure to purify Heartropolis from Stardust's evil influence. She transforms into Cure Blaze and her theme color is Reddish-Orange with Black as her sub-theme color. [[Jenny Sorairo|'Jenny Sorairo']] / Cure Surfer Intro: "The wind that surfs the skies, Cure Surfer!" Attack: Soft Breeze Swish Item: Cyber Surfboard Jenny is a 20 year old girl who is loud, cute and outgoing girl. She loves surfing, tanning, swimming, going outside to feel the breeze. She is one of Damaris's best friends along with Hikari. Jenny always goes to Damaris's concerts and is a huge fan of her music. She is a vegetarian, but she respects people's right to what they choose to eat. She transforms into Cure Surfer and her theme color is Sky Blue with Black as her sub-theme color. [[Hikari Gazou|'Hikari Gazou']] / Cure Flash Intro: "The light that brightens up memories, Cure Flash!" Attack: Blind Flick, Flash Freeze Item: Cyber Goggles Hikari is a 23 year old professional photographer. Her hobby is skiing, reading the Bible, taking pictures, and painting. She is a Christian girl who goes to Church every Sunday, and she does not like violence. She can also make pastries which makes Damaris and Jenny's mouths water. Like Jenny, Hikari is also Damaris's best friend. She transforms into Cure Flash and her theme color is White with Black as her sub-theme color. Mascots Techy Villains Stardust Other Characters Yukina Aiku Items [[Cyber Halo|'Cyber Halo']] The transformation item which resembles a halo. To activate it, Damaris shouts "Log on, Pretty Cure Cyber Halo Stream!" Cyber Surfboard The transformation item which resembles a surfboard. To activate it, Jenny gets on the surfboard and shouts "Log on, Pretty Cure Cyber Surf!" [[Cyber Goggles|'Cyber Goggles']] The transformation item which resembles goggles. To activate it, Hikari puts them on and shouts "Log on, Pretty Cure Cyber Photo Flash!" [[Heart Blazer|'Heart Blazer']] Damaris's black colored gun which reverses the pill's effects when a bullet hits her target. Stardust Pill A pill that brainwashes whoever swallows it to be loyal to Stardust Corp. The Stardust regime demands all citizens to take the pill, or they'll be arrested and then enslaved or killed Locations [[Heartroplis|'Heartroplis']] A large city based off Tokyo and San Francisco. [[Cyberia Prison|'Cyberia Prison']] A prison island administered by the Stardust. Damaris's mother, Yukina is imprisoned here. [[Tombstone|'Tombstone']] The VR MMORPG game that Damaris is stuck in during the series movie. It has a Wild West, sci-fi setting. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure Cyber Angels Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime